nova shots
by chokecherries
Summary: A home for all the stories I will (eventually) finish, aka first chapters combined into a never ending adventure. Chapter two—Recalculating—A bridesmaid trip gone horribly wrong, possible warrants out for their arrests, and a hero in an old Camaro. Alternatively how Lucy learned you should never take directions from a GPS named Zeref. "We did not rob a casino!"—multiple pairings
1. miss vanity

**new(!): **so i've decided to take a page out of _clumsymustache_'s book and compile all of my "unfinished stories" here. essentially, they're just first chapters. so they are actually finished, but whatever. there will eventually be a poll where you readers can vote for the story you want me to continue more. don't scream at me.

**notes: **i've opened the gates of hell. to be honest, i couldn't sleep last night and was instead thinking about how much i love the hitachiin twins, so that probably had a lot to do with it. in other unrelated news, _why are chipotle ads so weird?_**  
><strong>**dedication: **to thecaptainofships because she's spectacular. i'm sorry we haven't talked in a while. **  
><strong>**summary: **Lucy Heartfilia and her adoptive sister transfer schools, and the blonde is rightfully horrified at what she finds. Juvia though, not so much./Lucy accidentally breaks a vase, and that is how she earns a ticket to her own personal hell. Well actually, it's a host club, but it's basically the same thing. **  
><strong>**disclaimer: **own nothing  
><strong>notes2: <strong>you can pm me if you'd like, we could talk and become friends.

**_miss vanity_**—story one

.

.

.

_{i've been in love with love, and the idea of something binding us together}_

.

.

.

**i. ****(**"just remember, inside every girl, there's a boy. that came out wrong, but you know what i mean."**)**

It's a beautiful Monday morning in Magnolia—the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and the weather is unusually warm for early October. All in all, it's a lovely day. The type of day where you're blindsided by something completely unexpected and possibly life-ruining because you're too busy admiring the bright blue sky and the pretty colors of the autumn leaves to notice anything else.

Lucy clutches the strap of her bag and stares up at the massive building before her. "It's…big."

Beside her, a girl with long cornflower-colored hair nods wordlessly, stuck in a state of awe while observing their surroundings. The grounds are them are expansive and certainly a bit overwhelming, complete with several fountains and at least three visible and well cared for gardens. "Are you sure this is the school? Because Juvia thinks it might be a castle. Maybe we took a wrong turn?"

Her blonde companion shakes her head. "No, no this is it. This is Fairy Tail Academy," she closes her eyes and sighs. "I guess we should go in, don't you think Juvia? Juvia?"

"Lucy…they have a maze made up of nothing but pruned shrubbery and roses."

The blonde pinches the bridge of her nose as she feels a headache coming on. "So they do. Okay," she takes a deep breath. "We'll be late if we don't hurry, so let's head inside. We still have to meet with the headmaster and get our schedules before we go to class."

Juvia nods a few times and they start their short walk to the entrance. Fairy Tail Academy is one of the best schools in the country, and known for its high class students. An all-grade academy for the 'filthy rich' as Lucy had so elegantly put it when she'd explained the situation to Juvia, the school's populace was mostly composed of the children from the wealthiest families from Fiore, and even other countries sometimes. The main building was indeed like a castle, with extensive grounds including five separate gardens, a swimming pool, tennis courts, and a well-equipped sports field.

In conclusion, it was not Lucy's ideal school choice. But, it had an amazing reputation in education and, and if she could graduate from Fairy Tail, she could make it anywhere in the world. Also, she and Juvia had managed to score half scholarships, so there was that too.

The blonde fiddles nervously with the strap of her messenger bag as they walk under the grand arch shielding the walk from the weather. While she'd been raised among the wealthy, she'd never really cared for everything that being rich entailed. In Lucy's mind, it wasn't the money that made a person, but their character.

However, when she was five, her mother had passed away and her father had been devastated. He'd thrown himself into his work, and she barely saw him after that. Most of her pre-high school education had been taught by the best tutors and scholars her father could hire. Lucy was very smart, and she'd really excelled in her academics. Being homeschooled had its undeniable perks of one-on-one teaching, and her father had been very proud.

Though Jude Heartfilia was usually immersed in the business world, he still cared deeply for his only daughter and made sure that she had everything she needed. On the rare occasions when he was home, they would have a movie night where they would have the liveliest conversations entirely in French and eat as much buttered popcorn as they could. Those were some of the best days of her childhood.

When Lucy was ten, the market crashed suddenly. No one had been expecting it, especially not the CEO of the Heartfilia Concern, and they'd almost lost everything. Lucy's childhood home was sold to pay lingering expenses, along with most of the antique furniture in it. But Jude Heartfilia would not be beaten, and the two moved to Acalypha Town to start anew. At first times had been tough, but in a few months Jude had managed to get back on his feet by returning to Love and Lucky—a mercantile business with roots in trade.

Then, a year later, he adopted Juvia from an orphanage in Oak Town as a companion for his lonely daughter. Lucy and Juvia had bonded after a few days—though Juvia had been reluctant to open up to them at first, afraid that she'd be sent back because they didn't want her anymore—and the two had become the best of friends. Jude had grown increasingly fond of the blue-haired girl over the years, and spent as much time with his two daughters as he could.

A recent rise in business had led Love and Lucky to expand, which was why the three had moved into a comfortable cottage in Magnolia a week ago. And it was also why she and Juvia were enrolled into the prestigious Fairy Tail Academy.

Though normally shy, Juvia smiles and waves at the attendants as they opened the front doors for the girls. Lucy sends them a smile and a thank you, and the two sisters share a nervous glance before venturing inside. The minute they step through the door, they come face-to-face with waxed marble flooring, a grand staircase, and the biggest chandelier the blonde has ever seen in all her life.

Juvia's fist immediately finds its way to her chest, her cobalt blue eyes wide. "A-are you sure this isn't a castle, Lucy?"

The blonde sighs once more and straightens her pale yellow sweater. It's part of the required uniform for girls—pale yellow sweater with the Academy insignia embroidered in gold thread on the right side, crisp white oxford shirt, a blue and yellow striped tie, and an above-the-knee pleated gray skirt. Of course, then there's the _other _uniform that Juvia has chosen to wear today—a just-below-the-knee dress the same color as her sweater, with slightly puffed sleeves and a nice white collar. There's a blue ribbon tie secured under the collar, and it matches the oxford blue sweater her sister had paired with it. It's almost identical to Lucy's save for the color.

As for their choice of footwear, Juvia had chosen a nice pair of new Mary Janes while the blonde had just gone with her nicest pair of high tops. They were pink, and that is what she tries to think of as she stares at the scene before her.

"Headmaster's office," she manages in a weak voice, and they begin their ascent up the stairs.

Similarly dressed students give them strange looks as they pass by, whispers trailing behind them. In all honesty, Lucy is nothing short of relieved when they finally reach Makarov Dreyar's office. His secretary smiles kindly and tells them to head right in, and they find the older man sitting at his desk. He sends them a smile.

"Ah. Miss Heartfilia, Miss Lockser! Please come in and have a seat."

After doing as they're instructed, Headmaster Dreyar interlocks his fingers and leans forward. "So, what do you girls think of campus so far?"

"U-uh, beautiful?"

"Inspired?"

He grins at them, and Lucy swears she sees his mustache twitch. "Well, I do hope that you both enjoy your time here, girls. Miss McGarden will be here with your schedules shortly. She's here on full scholarship and is in your grade, I believe. Anyway, Fairy Tail offers many clubs to choose from, and you'll receive a list of them with your class schedule. So if you wish to join one please feel free to ask Miss McGarden about it. If there are any problems, feel free to report them to me or one of your teachers. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have a meeting with one of the board members shortly. You may wait outside for Miss McGarden."

Lucy and Juvia nod and thank him before exiting the office, and a few minutes later the sound of hurried footsteps draws their attention away from the stained glass windows.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

The blonde blinks at the girl standing before them. Levy McGarden is abnormally short for a sixteen-year-old girl, with bright almond-colored eyes and wavy azure hair held back by a yellow headband. She's dressed similarly to Lucy, and her arms are overflowing with books and papers which promptly drop to the floor as she screeches to a halt in front of them.

Lucy and Juvia help her pick them up and sort them out, and when the blonde finds a novel by Kemu Zaleon in the mix, she knows that she's going to be best friend with this girl. Levy takes the separate stacks of paper and books from the other girls, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was in the library and I got caught up in this book I was reading so I lost track of time," she lets out a nervous laugh. "Anyway, here are your schedules. I'm Levy McGarden, and I'll be your tour guide for the day! Please keep your hands and legs in the vehicle at all times, and don't shout too loudly. It startles the other students."

Lucy and Juvia burst into laughter and introduced themselves. Then the girls headed off to class.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

.

.

.

Okay, maybe it would be. Lucy loved the challenge of schoolwork, she really did. She loved learning and reading and the rewarding feeling she got when she received an A on a test or assignment. But since she was here on a part scholarship, she was going to have to put some real time in studying.

She glances down at the books in her arms and sighs as Juvia shuts the door to another library.

Yes, _another _library. The third one they've checked since classes let out fifteen minutes ago. The blonde feels her left eye begin to twitch in agitation. Their new school has three libraries and not a one is ideal for studying because instead, they all seem to be used as a center for discussion and just _talking _in general.

"This is it," she groans, throwing her head back and noticing the murals on the high ceiling. They look like they're straight out of a famous chapel in Italy. "I cannot believe this. Tell me I'm dreaming."

Juvia shakes her head as they head up the stairs to the third floor. "You're not dreaming."

Lucy huffs and sends a sour glance back at the empty stairway. "There are plenty of rooms for everyone to talk in, and for some reason I cannot begin to fathom, they choose the _libraries_? I will never understand rich people."

Her companion chooses not to comment on the fact that their father had money too in favor of taking notice of their surroundings. "Juvia thinks that there's still hope. Look, the third floor seems to be deserted."

The blonde stops and casts a glance around. "Huh. Well I mean that makes sense because they all seem to be gathered in the _libraries._"

Juvia rolls her eyes and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "So, Juvia is in French class with Levy. Honestly, Juvia is a bit worried about how she'll do this year. Lucy knows that she doesn't like speaking in front of people she doesn't know. Especially a class of students who have probably been speaking French all their lives."

Lucy lets out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I have a couple of classes with Levy. And don't worry Juvia. I'm one of those people who's been speaking French for a long time, and half the time I think you're better than I am."

Her adoptive sister blushes and lowers her eyes. "Lucy's just saying that to make Juvia feel better."

"Excuse me," the blonde snorts, side-stepping so she can bump the other girl on the shoulder. "Are you accusing me of being some kind of kiss-up? I'm serious Juvia. You'll do great. You're going to blow them all away for sure. I mean, look at you. That shade of yellow is really your color, you should wear it more often. Well, outside of school anyway."

Juvia smiles and laughs, then stops and points at something across from them. There's a sign reading 'Music Room 3' above a pair of white double doors. "Juvia doesn't hear any music coming from that room. Maybe we could study in there?"

Lucy shrugs and steps over to it. "I don't see why not," she reaches out a hand and opens the door. A quick peek inside reveals the rather large room to be mostly empty—a velvet settee here, a table and chairs over there, and huge windows lining one of the walls and letting in streams of late-afternoon sunshine. The blonde's smile is wide and almost hurts her face. It's perfect, and not a soul is in sight.

The two girls take a few steps inside, Juvia's heels click-clacking and Lucy's sneakers scuffing quietly against the floor. It's a nice, quiet room that doesn't seem to be used for music—though there is a white grand piano over in a corner that Juvia is a little excited to see. She turns to look at the rest of the room, and lets out a sharp breath when she bumps into something.

Juvia whirls on her heel just in time to see a very, very expensive-looking vase tipping over the edge of the wooden pillar it'd been placed on, and her eyes widen in horror. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Juvia is so clumsy this can't be happening_—

She and Lucy dive for it at the same time, and somehow manage to save it from its imminent and certain doom. They just lie there on the floor for a minute or so before Lucy snaps.

"Who on earth just leaves a vase _in the middle of the room where it can be easily knocked off and broken I swear people are so_—"

Juvia scrambles to her feet, holding the vase close to her chest. "It was Juvia's fault, honest! She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into it! Juvia is sorry!"

Lucy waves a hand and lets out a relieved sigh. "Well, at least it's not broken. That's the main thing. That piece of pottery is probably worth thousands," she puts a hand to her head. "Thinking about the cost is making my head pound."

"Actually, Juvia thinks that's probably the adrenaline wearing off," the girl comments as she sets the vase back on its stand and takes a good seven or eight side steps away.

And it's probably a good thing, because a moment later—

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

Both girls let out a startled shriek and Lucy accidentally stumbles into the stand. The vase smashes to floor, shattering into thousands of tiny shards, and the blonde feels like she's going to faint.

.

.

.

**end notes: **so i wasn't originally going to have lucy break the vase, but it happened. i know what you're thinking, _lucy doesn't have short hair and she's dressed like a girl. how ever can this play out?_ and i have the answers to your questions. you'll just have to read and find out. though this kind of strays from the original ohshc storyline, so. there will be love triangles, but they will _not include lisanna because i don't want to hear the normal bashing. _she is a pretty princess, okay.


	2. recalculating

**notes: **so i'm still really into this, no worries. it's never been one of my popular stories but it holds a special place in my writer's heart. **  
>summary: <strong>A bridesmaid trip gone horribly wrong, possible warrants out for their arrest, and a hero in an old Camaro. Alternatively, how Lucy learned you should never, ever take directions from a GPS named Zeref. "We did not rob a casino!"—natsu/lucy, jellal/erza, gajeel/levy, gray/juvia  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>own nothing**  
><strong>**other things worth noting: **some chapters may be edited and rewritten upon posting, otherwise known as actually becoming an independent story again. you know, if i decide to continue it on my own or if enough of you vote for it. the main plot will still stand, but some of this stuff is really old, and my writing style has changed. titles may also change.

**_recalculating_**—story two

**testing, one, two**

(x)

_{Well, this may have been a bad idea}_

_._

**i.**

"It's here!" the blonde squealed, flinging her front door open.

Her eager chocolate orbs locked onto the form of a small cardboard box marked 'Amazon' that was lying on her front step. A large smile spread over her face as she snatched the box up and slammed her door. She ran back to her dining room table – where she had been waiting for her package to arrive – and laid the box on the flat surface.

The blonde grabbed a knife from the block sitting on her kitchen counter and grinned down at the package. She slipped the blade into the split between the cardboard flaps, and cut through the tape. She dropped the knife and it clattered onto the hard wooden tabletop as she reached her hands into the bow, and pulled out a small device.

Her brown eyes sparkled as she observed the TomTom in her hands, and she picked her cellphone up off the table and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hey Levy, it came!"

Lucy Heartfilia was directionally challenged, or so she'd been told on several occasions, and since she and four of her best friends were planning on going on a roadtrip before her scarlet-haired friend's wedding, and they were taking her car, she decided that she needed to do something about it.

So when the blonde had seen the ad for a GPS that was actually within her price range – if not under her price range – she snatched the opportunity up in an instant. It had been a grand one, the ad popping up just when she was about to lose all hope of finding a navigation system in her price range. Then, one for TomToms on clearance suddenly showed up on her laptop screen and that was that.

It had been quite the steal, in her opinion, and it came none too soon, because they were leaving in three days.

And Erza Scarlet – soon to be Fernandez – would absolutely _murder _her if something went wrong with her navigation skills, which it most likely would, and thus the reason she purchased the GPS system.

Now she was worry free! Everything would be fine because she had a GPS now, and it could tell her where to turn and when! This trip would be a piece of the strawberry cake her bride-to-be friend loved almost more than her fiancée! She would nail this!

If only the blonde knew what that piece of technology would get her into. If she did know, then she would have made a trip down to her local tech store instead of clicking on the seedy-looking ad.

Lucy decided to take her new TomTom for a test run, just to make sure everything was honkey-dory and up to par. The blonde hooked the GPS system to her cerulean Kia Forte, and slid into the driver's seat. She smiled to herself as she gripped the steering wheel and inserted the car key into the ignition. The engine rumbled to life and the author put the car in reverse, backing it out of her cobblestone driveway and onto the pavement.

She had programmed her destination – Fairy Tail – into the GPS, and she was ready to go. She actually knew how to get to the café, so she could get there anyway if her new TomTom sent her in the wrong direction – _maybe. _The blonde also had a lunch date with her friends at the café to work out the final details for their trip, so there was that too.

Lucy turned the radio on and Florence's lovely voice singing 'Cosmic Love' filled the air as the GPS on her dash gave her instructions.

"Turn right." the TomTom directed, causing the blonde to raise a brow.

Normally, if she was going to Fairy Tail from her house, she turned off of Strawberry Street and stayed on Main until she reached Fairy Lane, which was where the restaurant was located. But now, her GPS was telling her to turn on Orange Street – which branched off of Strawberry Street – and that was what made her begin to question the piece of technology on her dash.

Deciding that maybe this was some new and possibly faster way to reach her destination, the blonde did as the GPS instructed, and turned right.

Boy, was she ever wrong.

After making several more and slightly confusing turns, and driving for forty-five minutes around town, Lucy ended up in the parking lot of her favorite clothing store, Heart Kruez.

And because of that, she ended up being thirty minutes late to her lunch meeting, at which she had to deal with an extremely stressed and slightly furious bride-to-be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. And _that_, almost cost the blonde her dignity.

The second test proved to be even more…well, testing.

It was the day before they were leaving for their trip, and the blonde decided she needed to work out the obvious kinks in her navigation system. Thinking that maybe she'd accidentally programmed it wrong, she consulted the instruction manual, which she'd previously read, to see if it offered any help to her distressing situation.

It had absolutely no light whatsoever to offer on the subject.

So she just decided to wing it.

However, Lucy was pretty sure that her favorite bookstore did not reside in a field outside of Magnolia.

She should have known.

She should have known _not _to click on that suspicious ad that claimed TomToms were on clearance for only four hundred jewels. She should have known from the moment it arrived and she had carefully lifted it out of the packaging. She should have known from the ridiculous cost of shipping.

That…that…_thing_ was the incarnation of the devil. It was made of pure evil, bent on destroying the world and all that dwelled within it. It sent her miles out of her way, gave her the wrong directions, and didn't even direct her to her destination.

And worst of all, when she'd tried to reset it a third time, that piece of junk had locked itself into whatever crazy settings it wanted and she couldn't change it no matter what she tried. This had led to the blonde almost crashing into the garbage truck on its usual run on Wednesday around ten in the morning.

That little incident had scared her half to death. Her two month-old Forte, the ultimate evil that was her GPS system, and herself had all almost been done for.

Lucy wasn't sure if that _thing_ on her dash that was the embodiment of evil was _trying _to get her killed and make her life miserable, or if this was all some really long nightmare she was having brought upon her by the stress of her life situation at this point in time.

She _really_ prayed it was the second option. But, after painfully pinching herself on the arm several times, she realized that it was the first. Lying in bed that night after the TomTom on her dash had almost gotten her killed, she'd dubbed it Zeref. After the evil man who'd tried to destroy the country of Fiore seventy-seven years before her time.

Not wishing to leave her younger sister Wendy both parentless and siblingless, the blonde had turned Zeref off the next morning, hoping that maybe, just _maybe, _her poor excuse for navigation skills could make up for a GPS'.

In any case, they were certainly better than the ones Zeref had been dishing out for the past few days.

The blonde sighed as she loaded her last suitcase into her Forte's trunk and slammed the back shut. Her best friend Levy McGarden stood next to her with a clipboard, checking off items on a list of what they needed to bring.

"Suitcases." the short blunette read off.

"Check." Lucy mumbled, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Levy marked the seven letter word off the list. "Money for food, gas, and anything else we might need."

"Check." Erza Scarlet, the bride-to-be, informed, holding up a rather large wad of jewels.

"Good, good." the small twenty-three-year-old nodded, marking it off the list. "Tire jack, spare tire, toolbox, and other tools for changing a flat."

"Got it." Cana Alberona smirked, patting the trunk.

Levy nodded once more. "Okay, let's see. Does everyone have their cellphone?"

"Of course." Juvia Lockser smiled, holding up her pink bubble cased iPhone. "Juvia would never forget hers."

"Same here." the other four young women, including Levy, echoed.

"Well, I think we're good then. Lu's got a GPS now, so we should be fine on that end." the vertically challenged blunette nodded to herself, missing the nervous look on her blonde friend's face.

Cana pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! Look out all of Fiore! Here we come!"

They were all about to climb into the blonde's Kia, when a familiar-looking twelve-year-old girl came running down the sidewalk, wildly waving her arms. The five young women stopped as they observed the navy blue-haired girl come closer, her face red and flushed.

Most likely from running three blocks, her older sister speculated.

Wendy Marvel came to a stop in front of the blonde, greedily taking large gulps of the cool autumn, Thursday morning air. Lucy waited until the girl had caught her breath and straightened out her long dark hair and white dress before questioning her.

"Wendy, I thought you were staying at Chelia's? I specifically remember talking with Sherry about you staying there for two weeks." Lucy raised a brow and crossed her arms.

Her adopted younger sister smiled nervously. "U-um, well, Sherry had to go on an important trip for work all of a sudden, and she took Chelia with her, of course. S-so, I can't really stay there…" she fidgeted with her fingers.

The blonde sighed and turned to her four friends. "Well?"

"Can she stay with someone else?" Levy asked, tilting her head.

Lucy shrugged. "Who else is there?"

Juvia tapped her chin. "Juvia suggests Mira-jane or Lisanna."

"Oh hey! That's a great idea!" Levy nodded in approval.

The blonde sighed and shook her head. "Mira's away on business for Makarov, and Lisanna's sick."

"Oh."

"Oh! What about Natsu?" Levy suggested suddenly, her almond-colored orbs sparkling.

All four young women turned to her in shock while Wendy watched.

"Are you serious?!" Cana asked in disbelief. "Have you _seen _his house?! It's like a tornado came through after a tsunami hit during a 9.9 earthquake!"

The taller and bustier blunette held up a finger. "J-Juvia thinks that Natsu would be a good guardian." said girl protested weakly.

"Well so do I," Cana nodded, "but not without help. A _woman's _help." she added the last part quickly.

Levy looked a little dejected. "W-well I just thought, because you know, he's Lucy's best guy friend, a-and…"

"It was a good suggestion." Lucy nodded. "But I don't really feel comfortable with leaving Wendy with a guy. I'd prefer someone like one of you."

"Azlack, Bisca, and Asuka are on vacation." Erza noted.

The blonde nodded. "I know." she glanced at her younger sister, then back at her friends. "What if Wendy came with us? It's not like we're going to be doing anything wild, despite what Cana may think."

Levy nodded. "I wouldn't mind."

"Juvia wouldn't either."

Cana shrugged. "I don't see why the kid can't come."

Erza nodded, smiling. "Wendy _is _part of the wedding party after all, it would be rude of us to leave her out."

Lucy turned to the younger girl. "Well Wen, it looks like you're coming with us."

Wendy's eyes lit up with excitement. "R-really?"

Her older sister nodded. "I guess your suitcase is still back at Sherry's house?" the girl nodded. "Climb in the car, and we'll drive over to get it."

As the navy-haired girl was buckling herself in the backseat, a crimson '70 Chevlle parked along the sidewalk. Cana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned against Lucy's Kia. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." she muttered.

Levy looked up with a confused expression. "Wait…" she whispered. "I thought that was Erza?"

Natsu Dragneel walked up Lucy's lawn and over to the blonde. Lucy smiled at him, and he returned her smile with a grin of his own.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

He ran a hand through his unruly rosy hair. "Just coming to see you off. You _sure _you don't want me to come along?"

"It's a _bridal _party road trip! As in, bridesmaids! Just because you're a groomsman, doesn't mean you can come!" Cana shouted.

Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy fought a smile. "It's okay, we'll survive. I'm sure."

He gave her a lopsided smirk. "If you're so sure, than alright. Just remember to call if anything goes wrong or you need something."

The blonde waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. I know." she called as she walked over to her Forte.

Natsu cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey Lucy?" he called.

"Yeah?" she looked up from buckling her seatbelt.

"Remember to watch for your exits!" he reminded.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I will, _mom._"

"And Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful!" he yelled as she pulled out of the drive.

"That's rich coming from you!" she shouted back, not being able to fight the smile tugging at her lips.

Cana snorted from the backseat. "Just marry him already."

The blonde turned a bright pink at the brunette's comment.

Natsu watched from Lucy's yard as the six girls drove off, all of them completely unaware of what lay ahead of them.

—

**end notes:** not a lot of content in this one. see, _editing. it needs it. _but gps systems can be so crazy, not gonna lie. The Gated Neighborhood Incident has made me forever skeptical. yes, it does too need to be capitalized.


End file.
